First Night
by Celtix
Summary: Di malam pertamanya, Sakura masih belum percaya apakah Sasuke mencintainya. SasuSaku. Canon. Request from Laura Pyordova. Warning : Rate M! Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : M (yg gak suka gak usah baca ya...dan cerita ini tidak diperuntukkan bagi anak di bawah 18tahun)**

**Warning : Rate M dan OOC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku menginginkanmu. Aku inginkan bibir lembutmu. Kukecup bibir mungil nan kemerahan milikmu. Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya, Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," bisikku pada gadis yang baru saja menikah denganku ini. Mata onyx kelam milikku menangkap betapa cantiknya istriku ini. Wajah putihnya memerah, mungkin karena bisikanku tadi padanya. Tanganku membelai rambut musim seminya. Rambut merah muda miliknya telah kembali memanjang seperti saat pertama kali kami bergabung di tim 7. Indera perabaku merasakan rambutnya begitu lembut dan tercium aroma strawberry darinya.

"A-aku...juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke," balasnya dengan tangan gemetar yang meremas kimono pengantinnya.

Aku tahu dia pasti merasa gugup pada saat malam pertama kami, karena aku pun begitu. Aku mengecup dahi indahnya berharap untuk melenyapkan segala rasa canggung di antara kami. Gadis di hadapanku kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dia menyembunyikan manik emerald miliknya di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Begitu indah. Begitu cantik gadis yang telah menjadi istriku.

Aku mengecup kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Bulu mata lentiknya menyapu lembut bibirku. Kemudian kuarahkan bibirku pada pipinya yang putih. Sebuah kecupan yang membuat pipi putih itu menjadi semerah tomat.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan membiarkan onyx-ku menatap emerald-nya. Matanya begitu indah. Mata inilah yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan. Dia melepaskan keinginanku untuk membalas dendam. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, aku pun mencium bibir lembutnya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan seorang Haruno Sakura, ah, Uchiha Sakura mengalir dari ciumannya. Bibirku pun melumat bibir mungilnya.

"Sasuke, aku masih tak percaya dengan semua ini," ucapnya di sela ciumanku. "Aku merasa seperti bermimpi bisa menikah denganmu. Dan jika ini sungguh merupakan sebuah mimpi, aku tak ingin berakhir. Aku ingin kau benar-benar mencintaiku," tambahnya. Aku bisa melihat setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya. Kuusap air matanya dengan telapak tanganku. Aku tahu air mata itu merupakan perwujudan rasa bahagiamu.

Mungkin aku bukan orang yang romantis. Aku pun tak tahu bagaimana menjawab pernyataanmu tadi. Aku tak pandai merangkai kata agar bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Jika kau masih ragu akan cintaku padamu, aku akan menunjukkan betapa aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku, Uchiha Sakura. Aku mengecupnya sekali lagi dan merasakan panasnya cinta kami yang melebur menjadi satu.

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke terus mencium bibir Sakura. Keduanya menutup penglihatan mereka untuk membuat indera yang lain lebih peka. Suara ciuman pun terdengar merdu di telinga mereka. Tangan mereka saling membelai rambut pasangannya. Mengalirkan kelembutan dari tiap helainya. Sasuke membimbing Sakura dalam permainannya. Sasuke menjilat bibir Sakura dan meminta akses lebih dari ciuman mereka. Sakura pun sedikit membuka rongga mulutnya dan mengijinkan keturunan Uchiha terakhir untuk mengeksploitasinya lebih jauh.

Ciuman lembut yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Lidah mereka pun saling beradu dan bertukar saliva. Gigi mereka pun saling bertumbukan. Mereka menginginkan yang lebih dari pasangannya. Menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebuah ciuman.

Telapak Sasuke menyentuh leher Sakura. Membelainya. Menapaki garis indah istrinya dan menyingkirkan kimono putih yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu tak mampu menghindarkan pandangannya dari tubuh polos bagian atas milik istrinya. Kulitnya putih dan begitu mulus seperti porselen. Meskipun Sakura tergolong _kunoichi _yang kuat, tapi pundaknya begitu mungil dan terlihat rapuh. Dan lebih dari itu, belum pernah ada seorang pun yang melihat tubuh cantiknya kecuali Sasuke yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah cantik yang merona merah itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah. Pemuda berambut emo itu tak kuasa untuk tidak mencium pipinya yang menggemaskan. Sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di pipi merah milik Sakura. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan meletakkan tangan mungil istrinya itu di dadanya.

"Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku?" tanyanya lirih.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan seakan bibirnya telah terkunci oleh pesona Sasuke. Tangannya pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan tangan suaminya di ata dadanya yang menantang. Sontak rona merah muncul di wajah Sasuke karena baru kali ini dia menyentuh benda yang begitu lembut. "Detak jantung kita berdegup kencang. Kukira hanya aku yang gugup, ternyata kau juga. Ehehehe," ucap Sakura polos. Dia masih belum tahu tindakannya itu membuat Sasuke makin bergairah.

Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Dia segera membuka obi Sakura dan melepaskan kimono pengantin yang masih menutupi kulit indahnya seraya menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat memiliki. Sasuke membuang kimono putih itu ke sembarang tempat dan kali ini giliran Sakura yang melepaskan kimono yang dipakai Sasuke. Bibir mereka masih bersatu. Pagutan demi pagutan mengiringi terlepasnya kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Pasangan suami istri muda itu tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa malu melihat tubuh telanjang pasangannya. Mata emerald Sakura tak bisa lepas dari tubuh kekar Sasuke. Benar-benar tubuh seorang _shinobi. _Ototnya terlihat keras dan perutnya pun membentuk _sixpack _terlihat begitu seksi dihadapan gadis merah muda itu. Mata emerald-nya menangkap sebuah bekas luka di dekat jantung Sasuke. Jemari lentik miliknya membelai lembut bekas luka yang sudah cukup lama itu. Satu-satunya bekas lukacyang masih tersimpan di tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura mengecup bekas luka itu.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Luka ini begitu berharga untukmu, sayang," ucap gadis berambut musim semi yang mencium bekas luka itu sekali lagi. "Luka yang ditorehkan Naruto saat kau bertarung dengannya di perang dunia _shinobi_. Luka yang membuatmu kembali ke Konoha," ucap Sakura dengan suara agak berat.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura yang bertengger di dadanya dan mencium kening gadis itu. "Itu adalah masa lalu, Sakura. Luka ini memang sengaja kusimpan agar aku tak melupakan kesalahanku di masa lalu. Agar aku tidak kembali ke dalam kegelapan."

Sasuke pun menyentuhkan bibirnya sekali lagi pada bibir Sakura. "Dan kau adalah cahayaku, Sakura."

Sakura kembali terbuai oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke mencium setiap inchi dari kulit Sakura dan meninggalkan banyak bekas kemerahan di kulit putihnya. Sentuhan tangannya pun tak kalah lembut. Kulit mereka saling besentuhan dan desah napas pun bersatu. Sakura bersumpah tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan yang begitu lembut sebelumnya saat Sasuke mulai terbuai dengan dadanya. Segala pijatan, ciuman, juga sesapan Sasuke di dadanya seakan mampu membuat gadis itu terbang ke angkasa.

Saat suhu tubuh mereka mulai meninggi, Sasuke menginginkan yang lebih dari istrinya. Ia ingin memiliki Sakura sepenuhnya. "Apa kau siap, Sakura?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan berbisik, "Aku milikmu, Sasuke."

Mendengar pernyataan istrinya, hilang sudah ragu yang menyelimuti pikirannya. Ia mencium bibir Sakura begitu dalam. Membelai rambut lembut istrinya. Dan dalam satu kali hentakan, tubuh mereka bersatu. Sakura merasakan nyeri tak tertahankan di bagian kewanitaannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke untuk menetralisir nyeri yang dialaminya. Dan tanpa sadar, setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke seraya mencium air mata yang membasahi pipi putih sang istri.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku begitu bahagia, sayang."

Sasuke pun kembali mencumbu bibir sang istri. Tangannya kembali menelusuri tiap inchi kulit putih Sakura. Memberikan sentuhan yang tak pernah dirasa sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan jemari mungil Sakura yang juga menjelajahi tubuh kekar Sasuke. Membuat gerakan maju-mundur Sasuke semakin cepat.

Tubuh kedua pasangan muda itu pun mencapai klimaks. Sakura bersumpah dia bisa melihat dan merasakan surga saat Sasuke memenuhi rahimnya dengan jutaan benihnya. Segala kenikmatan duniawi telah mereka rasakan. Yang tersisa hanyalah desahan kepuasan dan keinginan untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan itu sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura," ucapnya seraya kembali mencium bibir lembut istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum dan di mata Sasuke mungkin inilah senyum terbaik dari sang istri untuknya. Seorang gadis yang telah diubah menjadi seorang wanita oleh Uchiha Sasuke di malam pertamanya sebagai seorang Uchiha Sakura. "Aku pun sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu selama-lamanya."

Dan mereka pun melewati malam yang tak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidup mereka.

**==/ THE END /==**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya saya membuat fict rate M untuk SasuSaku...habisnya banyak yg minta lemon sasusaku di fict sasusaku.q sebelumnya...anggap saja ini waktu mereka malam pertama...wkwkwkwk...

Fict ini juga hasil request **Laura Pyordova Marbun **lewat facebook...gimana Laura, apa fict ini cukup memuaskan? wkwkwkwkwk...

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah baca fict ini...apalagi yg mau review dan fave,,saya berterima kasih dulu aja dech... :p *pede banget*

Sampai jumpa d fict.q yg lainnya yaa... ^^


End file.
